Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad)
(S-GUTS) is the human task force in the Ultraman Dyna TV series, succeeding its predecessor team, the GUTS: Global Unlimited Task Squad in Ultraman Tiga. They were one of the few teams that were not disbanded. They appeared in all 51 episodes of Ultraman Dyna and involved some of the most successful battle machines in the Neo Frontier Space Timeline. Members Super GUTS is a branch of TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) and is the direct successor to GUTS. Year 2017 is the team captain. He is loud and boisterous, often joking with his subordinates and shouting orders. At the same time, however, he is a caring leader with a good heart and good intentions for Super GUTS. His daughter, Sonoka is a member of the Roller Kids, a team of troublesome rollerskating teenagers. In Ultraman Saga film, he had been promoted to the General of TPC and can be seen in the hologram of the Mars Base where he honors the 15th Anniversary of Asuka's sacrifice. - Dept. Captain Kohda= is the cool and slick haircut guy who is eventually promoted to Dept. Captain. - Member Ryo= is a tomboyish ace pilot of Super GUTS, who has a short temper and often yells at Asuka for his goofball antics and recklessness, given that she had once becoming the ZERO Squad instructor as she met Asuka before as a student. They have a pilot rivalry going on. However, deep down inside she likes the guy, they do like each other, which becomes quite clear toward the end. She also plays a big sister role for the less experienced Mai. Ryo is slightly cross-eyed, which adds charm for her. She is always seen wearing sunglasses each time while piloting GUTS Eagle. Her sister died when the human-sized Mozui killed her, causing Ryo to develop a phobia of the monster. - Operator Mai= : A cute, bubbly, loud cadet-type with little combat experience. Mai is also nicknamed Dyna's "godmother" for naming the Ultra. She mostly serves as the communication person, but she has multiple crushes (baseball players, cute exploratory robots, bike racers, etc.), gets peoples' attention by saying 'neh-neh-neh,' and has the amazing ability to hide multiple items behind her back, only to whip them out in rapid succession. She is rarely seen without that ability when she goes on a mission. In Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, she was put into coma after Deathfacer, making Asuka loses his will to fight the robot until he was encouraged by Hibiki and Iruma. - Member Nakajima= is the pudgy technician and researcher of the Super GUTS team, often becomes panicked or overly serious. He resembles Horii from the original GUTS. - Member Kariya= : An expert of shooting of the Super GUTS and is well versed in archaeology. On some occasions, he was once possessed by Alien Nuaza Eshilis before being driven out. - Member Asuka= also known as Ultraman Dyna's human host. He is light-hearted overall, and is one of the rare Ultra human hosts who also serves as the comic relief of the show. Asuka often whines and pouts immaturely, and sometimes pretends that he is killed in combat just to see his teammates freak out. Asuka is not all just fun and games, though. He can also be headstrong and overly courageous. Despite his personality, Asuka is an exceptional fighter, fending off aliens far stronger than normal humans with only his hand to hand combat skills. His well-known motto is "Never give up." Asuka's dad disappeared years ago when his space ship disappeared into a mysterious light, which Asuka himself enters alongside his father in the final episode. In the end, Asuka ended up transported to the Showa universe where he joins the ZAP Spacy crew in their battle against Ultraman Belial. He travels again in the self made wormhole which brings him into a battle against a new menace. - Mascot Hanejiro= aka Mukkito is a strange alien which Asuka befriended on a mission to a mysterious planet, it first helped Asuka (as Dyna) by pointing out Monsarger's weak spot during a battle, and was since made Super GUTS' "mascot" of sorts. Bids farewell to Super GUTS in Episode 47, but returns in the Dyna movie "Return of Hanejiro". }} New members (after Asuka's disappearance) is the latest member of Super GUTS and a former human host for Ultraman Zero as of the events of Ultraman Saga. Status and Mechanics Stats *Members: 7 *Gathering Date: 2017 Mechas *GUTS Eagle *Connery-07 *GUTS DIG *Kolakerf NF-3000 *GUTS Marine *Zeretto *Bopper Quotes Memorable quotes from mission 51: *"Asuka is still flying somewhere... He will return..."---''Ryo''--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..." *"Why?! Why Isn't Asuka Back?! (sob)"---''Mai''--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..." *"Dyna is dead?!"---''Kariya''--"The Final Chapter: A New Shadow" *"When you saved us from that gravitational pull! You always loved to show-off, but always hid that inside. Why?"---''Captian Hibiki to Asuka--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"Don't worry about me. I will return... I promise."---''Asuka to other members--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' *"I am myself...I am Ultraman Dyna!"---''Asuka to Gransphere--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"Let's go, to the Planet of Ultra!" *"Roger!"''---''Hibiki and SGUTS Members--''" The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"The real adventure has just begun!"---''Final words in Ultraman Dyna'' Trivia *Mai is the only team member of Super GUTS that didn't make any appearance in Ultraman Saga film. This might probably due to the fact that she had left the team some time after Asuka's disappearance. **She was also scheduled to appear in Ultraman Saga where she is a ZERO Training Squad instructor. **Mai was meant to appears in Ultraman Saga. However, her actress, Mariya Yamada, couldn't made it due to being pregnant at the time. *All of Super GUTS members made a cameo appearance in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey before they were part of Super GUTS. Captain Hibiki, Ryo, Karya and Kohda were trainees in GUTS, they appeared helping GUTS fighting the Shibito Zoiger. While Mai was a high school student, she appeared with her classmate when the dark cloud first spread across the world. Nakajima and his teammates were the ones who first detected the dark cloud, deducing it was coming from Lulu Island and Asuka appeared at the end of the movie, he was part of the maintenance crew for Daigo and Rena's ship to Mars. *This attack team has the equal number of members with team GUYS-J. Gallery SUPER-GUTS.jpg|Super GUTS in Ultraman Dyna Super GUTS Saga.png|Super GUTS in Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Attack Teams Category:Super GUTS members Category:Super GUTS Category:TPC